The Child of Kronos & The Child of the Gods
by percabeth-adict
Summary: PERCABETH PERCABETH PERCABETH! So any way, Percy and Annabeth go on a quest to find out what luke is up to...and some things are found out...: If you like Prachle, i sugest you dont read this, but do any way, cuz its good...T cuz im paranoid...hehe
1. Percys Back!

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in my cabin, waiting for Percy to get here. The truth was, I was a little nervous about seeing him again. I mean, I left him last summer, and didn't even say good bye, what kind of a best friend is that? Well, any ways, it was almost lunch, and Percy would be here any minute. I got of my bed, and waked toward Half-blood Hill. I sat down at Thalia's pine tree, and waited. About five minutes later, a car pulled up, and Percy walked out of the passenger seat. I started to plan what I was going to say to him in my head, when she saw me. His face lit up, and he dropped his bag, and ran up the hill. My nervousness vanished when I saw him, and I raced down the hill to see him. When I reached him, he gave me a big hug, and I hugged him back.

"Hey Wise Girl, how have you been?" He asked me when we broke apart.

"Not, bad, the usual monster here and there, but good, how 'bout you?"

"Same." We walked up the hill, and when we got to the top, I realized something.

"Um, Percy, aren't you going to get your stuff…at the bottom of the hill?"

"Ah man! I forgot about that!" And he ran down the hill wile I laughed. When he came back up, we walked into camp.

*0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0*

The rest of the day went by normally. Then dinner came. When every one was done eating, Chiron stomped his hooves on the floor to get our attention.

"May all the head counselors of the cabins please meat me at the Big House. Everybody else may leave to the camp fire for marshmallows." Everybody hustled out of the dinning pavilion, and all the counselors headed for the big house. When we got there, Chiron was in his weal chair looking worried. I sat down, and Percy sat down next to me and whispered,

"What do you think he called us here for?"

"I don't know, but it must be important."

When every one sat down, Chiron spoke.

"Thank you all for coming, this meeting is about—"

"CHEESE WIZ!!!!!!!!!!" Grover had just come bounding through the door, and grabbed the bottle of Cheese wiz and ate the whole thing, even the can!

"Um, no Mr. Underwood, this meeting is _not_ about Cheese wiz. As I was saying, I feel the need to give a quest, and this quest will be to go to the _Princes Andromeda,_ and find out what the enemy is planning, and, if possible, put a stop to it. I have decided to give this quest to Annabeth, do you accept?"

"Yes sir," I said.

"Good, then you may consult the Oracle." I stood up and walked to the steps. I opened the green trap door, and stepped inside the dingy attic. The attic was loaded with old junk from heroes who had been dead for millennia. I walked up to the Oracle and asked:

"What is my fate?" Green smoke came from her mouth and six people appeared, my dad, my step mother, Athena, Luke, Thalia, and Percy

My father said in the raspy voice of the Oracle: _Two shall go to Mexico's Gulf._

Then my step mother said: _On there boat, Andromeda will not see._

Then Athena spoke: _The daughter of Athena shall make her choice._

Then Luke spoke: _To kill or to live the enemy's voice._

Then Thalia said: _The daughter of Athena's last breath she shall take._

Then Percy spoke: _Unless true love's kiss saves her mistake. _

**(A/N: sorry, I suck at prophesies)**

I walked down the steps and sat back down next to Percy.

"What was the prophesy my dear?" asked Chiron.

"Um, _two shall go to Mexico's Gulf._

_On there boat, Andromeda will not see._

_The daughter of Athena shall make her choice._

_To kill or to live the enemy's voice._

_The daughter of Athena's last breath she shall take._

_Unless true love's kiss saves her mistake," _I said.

"Well, the first line is easy enough; you and one other shall go to the Gulf of Mexico. Who would you like to go with you?" said Chiron.

"Um, Percy, do you want to come?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said with a smile.

"Okay, the second line… I believe it means that Percy and Annabeth shall take a boat to the Gulf of Mexico, but the part about _Andromeda _not seeing…?" Chiron's words trailed off as he thought.

"Maybe it means that our boat is invisible or something," said Percy. Wow, Seaweed brain thought of something before I did…that's a new one.

"That's a possibility. Beckendorf, do you think you could make a boat that can turn invisible by tomorrow?" asked Chiron.

"Yah, sure, no problem," said Beckendorf.

"Excellent, now the third line, _the daughter of Athena shall make her choice_, well; the daughter of Athena must mean Annabeth, so that means that Annabeth will be making a choice to either kill, or preserve the enemy," Chiron said.

"Um, okay, but what about the next line?" asked Percy.

"_The daughter of Athena's last breath she shall take?_ Does that mean Annabeth's going to take her last breath or something?" said Percy, looking at Chiron worryingly.

"_Unless true love's kiss saves her mistake,_ so that must mean that she _won't _take her last breath, but only if you kiss her," said Celina **(A/N: Spelling?)** Percy and I blushed a deep red and glared at Celina as she grinned.

"How do you know it's _me_ who will kiss her?" asked Percy, still blushing.

"Well, you're the only one going with her!" said Celina.

"Okay children, lets not jump to conclusions," said Chiron, but I could tell he agreed with Celina.

"Okay then, Beckendorf, you can work into curfew to finish the boat, Annabeth, Percy, you will be leaving tomorrow at 6:00 am, so get some sleep. You are all dismissed," said Chiron. I had better get a good night sleep, because tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	2. Secret Island and Secrets

I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go to the beach. When I got there, there was already some one on the beach. I pulled out my knife and slowly walked up to the figure. It heard me coming and turned around. It was just Percy.

"Oh, it's just you," he said, looking back up to the stars. I sat down next to him and looked up at the night sky.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yah" I said.

"Hay, I want to show you something."

"Okay." He stood up and I followed him. He walked into the surf, and held out his hand.

"Were we going?"

"You'll see, just take my hand." I did what he told me to, and walked into the cold water. He pulled me under the water, and I found I could breath and see just fine! We swam for about fifteen minuets, and I watched all the little fish swimming around us, and a couple sharks, until finally, Percy stopped, and was still. He suddenly tightened his grip on me, and we shot up into the air. For a second, I thought we where going to die, but the closer we got to the floor, the slower we got, until we landed peacefully on the island. Wait a second, island!?

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I found this place last summer, I was going to tell you but…you uh, didn't really want to talk to me so…"

"Oh, um, yah, about that, I'm really sorry about what I said—"

"It's alright, I know it was just because you where worried"

"Yah, just 'cause I was worried" I repeated. Percy lay down and looked up at the stars. I looked up and cot my breath. The sky was painted like fireworks. I mean it. Some how there where different colors in the sky, blues, greens, pinks, reds. It looked like the Northern Lights.

"It's beautiful" I gasped.

"Yah, you are." I turned around, shocked, and saw Percy, wide eyed at what he had said, looking at me, not the sky.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Um, I-I, uh, well, uh…I said it is beautiful, yah, that's what I said."

"No, you said _I_ was beautiful. So, what do you think is most beautiful about me? And tell me the truth." I said, giving him my tell-me-or-you-die look.

"Um, well…your eyes," he said looking down, trying to hide his blush.

"And um, your hear and—"

"What about my eyes and my hair?" I asked, torturing him even more.

"Um, well…they um…well, what first?"

"My eyes" I said.

"Um, okay. Well, there really unique, that grey color; it's so different. They kind of remind me of a storm about to hit over the ocean," he said, looking out to sea.

"And what about my hair?" I asked, pushing on.

"Well," he said, "I like it when its down, and the sun shines off of it like gold…um, it looks um, nice…" his words drifted off as he looked up into my eyes. I didn't really realize that I was leaning in, until I was about, one inch from Percy's face. Our lips where barely touching, when Percy pulled away. I looked at him, giving him my what-the-hell-was-that-for glare, and then I saw it. Percy was being pulled away from me, by a gigantic hell hound. I quickly pulled out my cap, and put it on. I got my knife out and charged.

**Haha!!!!!!! My first cliffy!!!!!!! I don't own PJO**


	3. Percy Swears on the River Styx

I turned toward the beast that was pulling Percy away from me, and ran behind it. This may sound pretty lame, but the thing that put me off guard, was its huge wagging tail. It hit me in the chest and knocked me to the floor. I got up, and decided to take a front assault instead of a back assault. I ran up, and stood between the hell hound's two massive paws. I raised my knife and stabbed it down into its right paw. It howled in pain and dropped Percy to lick his paw. The good side: he dropped Percy, the bad thing: he dropped Percy from about twenty feet in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"PERCY!!!!!!" He came crashing down to the floor with a big "UHFM" and an "OW, DAMN IT!"

"Oh my gods, Percy, are you okay?"

"ANNABETH, BEHIND YOU!!!" Percy bellowed. The hell hound had obviously figured out that I was the one who had messed with his paw. I turned around just in time. I saw the hell hound's head crashing down to bite me with its razor sharp teeth. I dodged to the right and the hell hounds head hit the ground so hard, it shook. Wile the hell hound was recovering from its hard hit, I charged at it, and stabbed it with me knife, and it disappeared into golden dust.

"Oh my gods, Percy, are you okay?" I asked.

"Get me in the water" he said. I took him by the arms and dragged him into the surf. After a few seconds, he stood and looked at me.

"Good job wise girl."

"Thanks, let's go back to camp, it's getting late, and we have our quest tomorrow so…"

"Yah, come on." He took my hand, and we headed back to camp.

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0*

My alarm woke me up at six thirty. I rolled myself out of bed and got dressed. In my bag, I had a flashlight, first aid kit, some clothes, books, and some other stuff. I walked out of cabin six, and headed to the beach, where I would be meeting Percy, Chiron and Becondorf. When my feet started to walk on sand instead of grass, I could see Percy and the others, and behind them, the huge wooden ship that Becondorf built.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hay Seaweed Brain"

"Ah, Annabeth, now that you have arrived we can begin," said Chiron, "This ship behind us was made by ours truly, Becondorf. Becondorf, would you like o explain the majority of our handy work?"

"Sure. So, when one of you guys step food on it, it'll turn invisible, but if Luke, or any one in his army steps food on the ship, it'll let out an alarm on you and Percy's watch, that way you'll know if the enemy is on it. Um, what else? Oh yah, so the outside looks like a ship, but the inside looks, and feels like a mansion, but the deck is just like a ship."

"Wow," I said, "that sounds like it should have taken much more than one night."

"Yah, well…" he said, with a goofy grin.

"Thank you Becondorf," said Chiron. "You may go now."

"Alright, see you guys, be careful!" he said, as he ran towards the blacksmith shop.

"Okay, the information that I told you about last night at the big house was completely false. The real reason you two are going on this quest is for a whole different reason. Remember last summer, when we sent some of the half bloods out on those secret missions? Well, they were out searching for information about Luke and his army. And Luke has a new secret weapon: a son of Kronos."

"Um, what?" Typical Seaweed Brain.

"How do we get rid of him?"

"It is very difficult. A son of Kronos can only be killed by a weapon with unbelievable power; Kronos' own scythe."

"How are we going to get Kronos' scythe?" asked Percy.

"That is up to you. Percy, may I speak with you privately for a few minutes?" said Chiron, looking at me tentatively.

"Um, yah, sure," said Percy.

"Bye Chiron," I said, giving him a quick hug good bye. I walked over to the ship and examined the wooden bows and the flags. I looked back over to where Percy and Chiron were talking. You can blame my ADHD for what I did next. I pulled out my invisibility cap out of my bag, put it on and walked over to where they were talking.

"—like a daughter to me, Percy. You must swear to me that you will take care of her. Please," said Chiron.

"I would have taken care of her even if you didn't ask me to Chiron. She means just as much to me as she does to you." Said Percy.

"Percy, you don't seem to understand, this quest is more dangerous than others you have done. Not only are both of your lives at risk, but camp half blood is too, and Olympus. And if Olympus is in risk of lose, than so is the mortal world. I need you two to be careful. And Annabeth can be stubborn, you know that. Her stubbornness can get her in trouble. Just promises me you will take care of her."

"I swear on the River Styx."


	4. Im Gunna Kill Becondorf!

**I DON'T OWN PJO…SADLY……**

**I want ****20 **_**GOOD**_** reviews before I post another chapter! HEHE**

I quickly ran back to the ship, took off my cap and put it in my backpack. I tried to look like I had been standing there the entire time, they bought it.

"Well, I believe this is it…" said Chiron.

"Good luck children, and Percy, remember what I told you."

"Yes sir, bye!"

"Bye Chiron!" I said, giving him a quick hug. Percy and I walked down the newly built dock that was heading to our ship. When we got to the end of the dock, we looked up at the huge vessel. It looked pretty big from shore, but standing right next to it…wow!

"Ladies first," said Percy, bowing with his hand in front of him like I was royalty.

"Don't, mind if I do…" I said, stepping past him. I looked behind me, and saw Percy looking around like a retard or something. 3…2…1…

"Oh yah!" He figured it out. He stepped forward and relief filled over his face.

"I kinda forgot that it turns invisible," he explained.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!"

"Shut up! Let's go check out the rest of the ship."

"Kay." First, we walked to the far side of the deck. It was a gym with dummies to slash apart with swords, waits, and killing robots that we had to defeat.

"Wow" said Percy.

"You can say that again."

"Wow." Next, we looked at the kitchen. It was just like Becondorf had said; the deck and the outside of the ship looked just like a normal boat, but the inside was like a mansion! The kitchen was huge! It had light blue walls with a white marble counter built into the walls. There also was a stainless steal sink, stainless steal fridge, and wooden cabinets. Percy opened the cabinets and I swear I heard angels. It was stocked with Lucky Charms, Nutella, candy, and any other possible thing that came to mind!

"Wow" said Percy.

"You can say that again."

"Wow."

"Come on; let's go check out the bedroom."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…" Percy dragged his eyes away from the cabinet and we walked out of the kitchen. The bedroom was even cooler then the kitchen. The walls were a light gold. There were pictures of the Greek Gods on the walls, and a TV on the wall opposite of the bed. Wait a second, _bed?_ Percy didn't figure it out yet, so he just put his back pack on the ground and jumped on the bed.

"I'm going to kill Becondorf when we get back" I said.

"Why?" said Percy, still jumping on the bed.

"Oh my gods Percy!"

"What!?"

"There's only one bed! He fell off the bed and hit the ground with a crash.

"Are you—laugh —okay?" I said

"Ugh, yah…one bed?"

"Like I said, I'm going to kill Becondorf."

"Not if I kill him first."

"We'll kill him together"

"Deal…so, what now?"

"Um, I don't know, we could have breakfast?"

"Yah! But, I don't know how to cook."

"I do!"

"_You_ can cook?" he asked, looking shocked.

"Yah, and good too!"

"Okay than, how 'bout pancakes?"

"Sounds good." And we walked off the kitchen, Percy was going to get some good pancakes!


	5. Awsome Books!

**Srry it took my so long to write this chapter. I went to Florida so… **

"Gods Ammabef, I mever knew you could cook!" said Percy, with a mouth full of my delicious pancakes.

"And apparently you don't know to not talk with your mouth full either."

"Sorry." After Percy finally finished his sixth serving of pancakes, we walked out to the deck.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're close to Toms River."

"Wow that was fast." I said.

"I think Becondorf tricked out the ship to do that."

"Yah, probably."

"So…watcha wanna do?"

"I don't know, do you wanna go take a better look at the gym?"

"Sure!" We walked out of the kitchen and headed for the gym, and the little table with drinks, there was a note:

_Dear Annabeth, _

_Just to let you know, there's a library down underneath the ship._

_Next to the bathroom is where the trap door is to under the ship, have fun and good luck! _

—_Becondorf _

"I'm guessing you wanna go check that out rite?"

"See ya!" I raced to the bathroom and looked around. To the right, there was a small trap door that was made out of ply wood. I pulled it open and crawled in. There was a spiraling stare case that was made of glass, and the steps had water in them, and in the water, were little fish. There were gold ones, neon green ones and sparkly ones. But my favorite fish was this one that was transparent, but you could see its bones. But the really interesting part _was_ the bones. They were all different colors, and they glowed! It was amazing. I would show it to Percy later. As I got closer to the floor I realized how tall the ship must be for the inside of it to be so big. When I finally got to the bottom, it was amazing! The walls were all book shelves, I'm not kidding! Every thing was covered in book shelves except for the fire place, which gave a glowing kind of effect to the room. I walked towards one of the book shelves and looked at all the different books. There were books about Greek myths, architecture, fiction, romance, war, science fiction, pretty much any thing imaginable! I picked out _Architecture through the Ages_, a really good book.

***

I read in there for two hours strait! When I started getting hungry, I put my book down, and walked back up the stairs. I headed to the gym to see if Percy wanted a snack too. I turned to corner and caught my breath. Now, I'm definitely not a fan of shirtless guys, but this was different. When you see your best friend who just happens to be a very muscular and tan guy working out with his sword and slashing at robots, you can't help but stop breathing for a few seconds.

"Um Percy?"

He slashed at the last killing robot and destroyed it.

"Yah?" he said, putting his hands on his waist and smiling with satisfaction. I noticed the drops of sweat falling from his nose and chest.

"Um, do you want a snack?" I asked him.

"Yah sure! Let's go to the kitchen." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

**Ok, this time I'm only gunna ask for ten good reviews cuz I couldn't wait for twenty…I'm ADHD so I don't have much patients so ya… **


	6. Percy's Working Out!

The rest of the day went by pretty fast; I didn't even realize how late it was.

"Oh my gods Percy, Its 11:45!"

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun I guess."

"Ya, I guess so…but we should really get to bed."

"Fine, but can we at least watch a movie before we go to bed?" He gave me his best puppy dog face…I always fell for that!

"Okay…but just one!" I picked the plates off of the table and brought them to the sink.

"No way! You cleaned up breakfast, so I'm cleaning up dinner!" said Percy.

"No! I made it, I get to clean it!"

"How 'bout we both clean it?"

"…fine, but I wont enjoy it!" Percy tried to hide his smile of satisfaction…he did a bad job.

"Okay, I rinse, and you put it in the dish washer." I told him.

"Okay!" I picked up the first plate and rinsed it in the sink.

"We didn't really get a chance to catch up…so what's been going on in your life?" he asked me.

"Well, you know, school definitely isn't as much fun as camp, but it's still pretty cool, I mean, well, I don't know what I mean. School is just…school." I said.

"But I'm getting along with my step mom a lot better…my dad's happy about that."

"That's good."

"Yah, I guess. Well enough about me, what about you?"

"Well, Paul proposed to my mom and—"

"Really, that's great!"

"Yah, it's pretty cool, Paul's a nice guy, he really makes my mom happy, I can tell. But any ways, the weddings is right after camp ends, and guess what?"

"What?"

"Your one of my mom's brides made!"

"Really?"

"Yep! First one she thought of. You in?"

"Of course I'm in!"

"Cool! So any way, mom's all excited about that…and that's pretty much the most exciting thing that's happened this year."

"I'm guessing you're on of the grooms men?"

"Yah…fun." He said sarcastically.

"Where's the wedding gunna be?" I asked.

"The beach." He said with a smile.

"Go figure!"

"Yah…" the conversation got a little quite for a wile.

"Hey Percy, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!"

"Um, remember when you said you thought I was beautiful?" I said, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink. But Percy on the other hand was bright red.

"Um, ya? What about it?" He said, looking at the plate he was putting in the dish washer.

"Um, I was wondering, did you mean it?"

"Um, ya, I guess…why do you ask? Do you care?" he asked me with a smirk.

"No! Why would I care what you think about me?"

"I don't know…you like me?"

"I don't like you! I mean, I do, but not _like_ like, just you know like!"

"Annabeth Chase likes me! Annabeth Chase likes me!" he started dancing around the kitchen table singing that…not for long.


	7. Vanessa comes abourd

I filled one of the cups in the sink with soap and water and trough it at him. I knew he wouldn't get wet, but what else could I do?

"Ah! Annabeth! You got soap in my eye!" Well, that worked out better than I though it would.

"That should teach you to shut up when I tell you to!" I put the cup in the dish washer and closed it.

"I'm gunna go get ready for bed." I said to Percy.

"Kay, I'll be there in a little bit." I walked out of the kitchen door and into the bed room. I picked up my bag and pulled out my PJ's and walked to the bathroom. Wile I was putting my PJ's on, I thought about what Percy had said, about me liking him. I had definitely felt differently about him lately but that didn't mean I like him…did it? I walked out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. Percy was looking through a shelf with movies trying to find one that we both might like.

"Hay, what kind of movies do you like?" he asked me.

"Any movie I guess…except for romance!"

"Okay, how 'bout a comedy?"

"Sounds good, what did you have in mind?"

"How about… couples retreat?" **(A/N: Is that out on DVD yet?)**

"Sounds good…um, are you going to get in your PJ's?" I asked him.

"Oh right." He walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of red flannel pants and a grey T-shirt.

"Be rite back, could you start the movie so it'll go past the commercials?"

"Yah sure." He went toward to bathroom and I pressed play on the DVD player. After a few minutes, he came back in. He plopped down on the bed next to me and the movie started. It was actually pretty good, but I wish I had chosen a horror movie instead. About half way through the movie, Percy did that cheesy yawn-wile-putting-his-arm-around-my-shoulder trick.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked him. He blushed, but he still answered.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm watching the movie." He answered.

"I was talking about you putting your arm around my shoulder." I said.

"What? I can't put my arm around my best friend? Gods, what hind of a world is this?" I didn't answer, but I didn't make him put his are back either. At one in the morning, the movie was still playing, and I started to doze off.

In my dream, there was a girl, about eleven or twelve with black hair and green eyes. She was chained to a wooden post, trying to get out.

"You'll never get away with this." She said. I could tell from the look in her face that she had no idea what was going on.

"You should really stop trying to sound brave Vanessa, it's not working," said a voice I knew all to well.

"How do you know my name?" Vanessa asked.

"I know a lot of things, like I know that you ran away from your foster family in California, like I know that you're heading to New York, like I know who your real parents are." Vanessa's eyes lit up and she looked down at Luke.

"You know who my real parents are?" she asked.

"Yes, I do, but there's only one way that I'll tell you."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"You have to join me and my army." Luke said. He knew something about her that was important, something powerful.

"What is your army fighting for?" she asked.

"We're fighting for revenge."

"And who are you fighting against?" Luke's eyes glowed gold, and the voice of Kronos took over. Luke's face contorted, and I woke up. The sun was shining through the window and the smell of the sea breeze reached my nose. I looked around and saw that Percy was still sleeping. Then I realized that I was using his chest as a pillow. I pulled away fast, and woke Percy up.

"Um, hi," I said, blushing. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine" he answered. "You?"

"Fine, do you want some breakfast?" I didn't want to tell him about my dream rite now.

"Yah! What are we having?" he asked with a grin.

"How about… French toast?" I asked.

"Yah! I'll race you to the kitchen." He said with a sly smile.

"Okay" I said. He counted, "One, two, hay!" I raced ahead and he ran after me. Needless to say, I won.

"No fair," he said panting. "You cheated!"

"You never said I couldn't cheat." I said turning around to make the French toast.

"Hay Percy?" I asked.

"Yah?"

"I had a dream last light…" I told him about my dream, and he looked confused.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I just thought you might want to hear it," I said.

"Um, well I don't know what—did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"Help! Help!"

"That!" I put down my pan and quickly walked to the deck. I looked over the edge of the boat, and in the water was a girl with black hair and green eyes.

"Percy, it's her, its Vanessa from my dream!" His eyes got big and he looked at me.

"I'm gunna jump in and get her, kay?" he looked at me for a few seconds, and I nodded. Percy walked over to the edge of the boat and dived overboard. After a few fleeting seconds, I heard the big splash. I looked down and saw Percy swimming to Vanessa. Now, usually, any human who tried to do what Percy just did, would probably die, but seeing at Percy's a son of Poseidon, he can do stuff like that. Vanessa swam over to Percy and he held on to her arm. He shut his eyes and concentrated. The water around them shot up and they flew in the air. With a crash, they landed in the middle of the deck.

"Percy!" I raced over and knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." I got so caught up in making sure Percy was okay, that I almost forgot about Vanessa.

"Um, are you okay?" I turned to her. Her eyes were big with either fear or excitement, I couldn't tell.

"Um, what just happened?" she asked me.


	8. Percy's Sister?

"So what your saying is that the Greek Gods are real and that you guys are on a quest to make sure that the world doesn't end because of some kid?" Vanessa asked.

"Um, ya pretty much," said Percy.

"So you heard our story, it's your turn to tell us yours." I said.

"Well, when I was little, I was adopted by a foster family in California. Those were the worst years of my life. They were this strict family who had two perfect little strait A teens who absolutely hate me. But whenever their parents were around, there would treat me like I was an angel or something! I ran away last month and took a plane to Florida. My foster parents told me that my real parents lived in New York, so I was heading there, but there kids stole part of my money so I could only afford a plain to Florida, not New York. But then…monsters. There were these monsters, huge dogs, these snakes/woman thingies, this half man half bull and other stuff too! They chased me onto a cruse ship and I thought I was safe there, so I let my guard down, next thing I knew, I was chained up on a wooden post trying to get away." She paused like she was trying to remember what happened next. I knew, Luke tried to convince her to join their army, but why?

"Then teen came up to me. He had a terrible scar, from his eye all the way down to his lip. His name was—"

"Luke" Percy interrupted bitterly. "Yah, we know him."

"Ya, Luke, he tried to convince me to join his army, but I still don't know who they're fighting against." She said, looking at us for answers.

"There're fighting against the Gods. There leader Is Kronos, the Titan of time." I said.

"So, is it a good thing that I didn't join them?" she asked.

"Very good, there's something special about you Vanessa, I just don't know what." I said. She looked at Percy and me and then went on with her story.

"Well, I told him I wouldn't join and he…he got mad and…he grew and glowed really bright. I had to close my eyes. His sword fell out of his hand and landed in front of me. I knew it wouldn't be able to cut the chains, but I was desperate at this point, so I picked it up and slashed at the chains, and it worked! I ran to the edge of the ship and jumped. The impact with the water should have killed me, but it didn't, and I don't know why. That was two days ago, if I hadn't found you two, I probably would have died soon."

"You must be hungry then, am I rite?"

"Yah! What do you have?" she asked.

"Everything." I took her to the kitchen and told Percy to go get some blankets and some of my clothes for her. She sat at the table and looked around the kitchen in awe.

"So, do you like French toast?" I asked her.

"Love it" she answered. I smiled and made some more French toast. When I was done, I put it on a plate and gave it to her.

"So, are you and Percy, you know um, dating?" she asked, looking down at her breakfast.

"Um, no… We're just friends, best friends." I said, blushing.

"Oh… Sorry, I just figured that, since you guys were on this boat by yourselves and well…never mind." She said, turning red.

"It's okay; I've had a lot of people ask me that."

"Do you like him?" she said, then she stuffed her face with French toast…I wonder who that reminded me of…

"Um…" I said, turning even redder.

"Oh, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She said finally looking me in the eyes. It was amazing how much they looked like Percy's. I just didn't know how to answer the question, but I didn't have to because Percy came in just then with some blankets and a pair of jeans and a blue T. Vanessa stood up and put her plate in the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast" she told me.

"No problem. You probably want to get out of those wet clothes right?"

"Yah that would be nice." Percy handed her the jeans and T and told her where the bathroom was. She walked out the door and Percy immediately looked at me.

"Do you think she's a half-blood?" he asked me.

"She has to be if she survived those monster attacks." I answered.

"And not to mention jumping off the edge of the _Princes Andromeda._ But only a child of Poseidon can do that." Said Percy.

"She had the features that a child of Poseidon would have, green eyes, black hair, she could be your sister!"

"But children of Poseidon aren't really interested in romance are they?"

"No, well, I'm not, but that just me. Why do you ask?"

"She just seemed interested about the subject." I answered, turning a light shade of pink. He looked at me funny, but didn't push on the subject.

"Well, I think we should keep an eye on her and try to figure out who her Godly parent might be." Percy said.

"I agree." I said. I'd answer Vanessa's question later.


	9. Vanessa Interups

I was reading a book about Greek History after dinner that night. It was a book I had never seen before, and that's saying something, because I've read a lot of history books. This one was all about how once every 1000 years, the Gods would create a child that would have the features off all of them. The book was listing all the heroes throughout the millennium who had all the powers and features of all the Gods. I was so immersed in my book that I didn't even realize Percy was coming down the stairs.

"This is a pretty cool library." He said. He was in his PJ's and socks. He walked over to me and sat on the couch next to me.

"Watcha reading about?" he asked. I knew he really didn't care, but I told him any way.

"It's a book about the heroes throughout the millennium who had all the powers and features of all the gods, but was only a hero." I said.

"Sounds interesting." He said. He looked at the fire place. The flames were wrapping around the logs, making it really warm where we sat.

"Where's Vanessa?" I asked.

"In bed watching a movie." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his watch, and then looked at me.

"I don't know." Wow, what a Seaweed Brain.

"Have you been thinking about who her parent might be?" he asked me.

"Ya, I have. She reads a lot, maybe she's a daughter of Athena. And I saw her running out of the room because of a spider." I said.

"Have you seen her fight? She's really good! Maybe she's a daughter of Ares."

"Nah, she's too nice to be a daughter of Ares." I pointed out.

"True." We were quite for a wile, just looking at the flames. I started thinking about how long Percy and I had been friends. Five years. I remembered the first time he came to camp, and how I had to take care of him…and how he drooled in his sleep. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Percy asked.

"You drool in your sleep, Seaweed Brain."

"Um…kay?" he said with a smile. We went quite again. I thought about all of the quests we'd done together. Going to get Zeus's bold when we were just twelve, sneaking out to go save Grover at the Sea of Monsters and save him from getting married to a Cyclops, Percy taking the sky for me, going through the labyrinth trying to get to the center before Luke did, running into the sphinx, visiting Hephaestus, going to Mt. Saint Helens, kissing Percy, slapping—kissing Percy!? Where did that come from? I must have been making a weird face, because Percy looked at me, then asked

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" I asked.

"You were looking at the fire weird. Did it like, burn you or something?" he asked.

"Um, no, it's nothing."

"No, it's something; otherwise you wouldn't be keeping it a secret." Ugh, since when did he figure out how to get me to tell him stuff?

"I was just thinking about all the quests we've been through together, is that such a big deal?" I asked.

"No, but if it wasn't such a big deal, then why didn't you just tell me?" Gods! What a smart ass!

"Fine Mr. Nosy! I was thinking about last summer, when Hephaestus told us to go to Mt. Saint Helens." I said.

"When he _told_ us to go to Mt. Saint Helens, or what _happened _at Mt. Saint Helens?" he asked.

"Both." I answered. "Now do you see why I didn't want to tell you?" I asked.

"Ya, but you shouldn't fell weird about thinking about that, I think about it too sometimes," he said, taking a sudden interest in his socks.

"You do?"

"Ya, what's so bad about thinking about my first kiss?" he said, blushing a deep shade of red.

"I never said there was any thing bad about thinking of it; I just didn't expect you to think about it." I said.

"Why? Did you think I didn't enjoy it?" he asked.

"No, I never said that either…did you enjoy it?" Look who's the smart ass now!

"Um…do I have to answer that question?"

"Yep!"

"Fine! But then you have to answer my question!" he said.

"Fine, now tell me, did you enjoy it when I kissed you?"

"Ya…"

"Sorry, what was that?" I said, torturing him.

"Ya."

"What?"

"Yes okay! Yes I enjoyed it when you kissed me, are you happy now!?"

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"Good, now you have to answer my question, did you enjoy kissing me?"

"Yes as a matter a fact I did." I said. How am I not blushing?!

"Okay then, now we know." He said looking at me.

"Ya…now we know." I didn't realize I was doing it, but my eyes were closing and I was leaning in. Our lips were barely touching and—

"Guys quick it—oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Um, no Vanessa, you weren't. What's up?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Um, some guy just appeared in um, what did he say it was? An Iris message or something, he said he needed to talk to you." Me and Percy looked at each other.

"Chiron."


	10. The lights go out

**!!!!!!READ THIS!!!!!!**

**You guys NEED to give me more reviews…or else I'll stop writing! Got that?! **

**LUV YA! =)**

"The _Princess Andromeda _has taken refuge at the Gulf of Mexico. We've gotten inside information that says that the _Princess_ _Andromeda _will be leaving there in two days, and hitting New York in two days too! So you guys need to get there, and fast." I had no idea were Chiron had gotten the information, and I really didn't care after what he just told us.

"Two days! That not enough time!" Gee Percy thanks for pointing out the obvious!

"Thanks Chiron, we'll try our best." I said.

"Good bye children, and good luck." The Iris message disappeared and Percy looked at me with a look of shock on his face.

"Two days? I was thinking at least a week!" he said.

"Me too! You're gunna have to speed things up a bit, Percy. Do you think you could get the currents to do that?" I asked. He shut his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, the boat jerked forward and the lights went out.

"What happened?" asked Vanessa. I could barely see her; the only light was coming from the moon.

"I don't know! What did you do Seaweed Brain?"

"I don't know! All I did was speed up the boat!" he said.

"Okay then, let's work with this…I think there's some candles in the kitchen, Percy, you go get those. Vanessa, you and me will wait here." I said.

"What! I do all the work?" said Percy.

"Yes, now go do what I say!" he walked off and in a few seconds I couldn't see him.

"Hey Vanessa, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you like Percy?" it's a good thing the lights are out; otherwise she could've seen how red my face was.

"Um, no I don't…Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, you know, cuz you were asking me all those questions about me and him, I just figured that you must have liked him or something…guess I was wrong."

"Ya, no, I like someone else." She looked out to sea and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Who?" I asked. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not the kind of girl who cares about who likes who, unless it involves my friends, and I'm counting Vanessa as a friend, so don't judge me!

"This guy named Riley. We've been friends since like, I don't know…first grade or something like that…" Her words drifted off, and I could tell she was thinking about him.

"I got the candles!" Percy came running in and gave me the candles. I looked at him like he was a Seaweed Brain, which he was.

"What?" he asked.

"You forgot matches." He hit his head with his hand. I laughed and he smiled.

"Be right back." I walked back to the kitchen muttering.

"I think you do like him." Vanessa said.

"No I don't, we're just friends."

"Then how home when I walked into the library, you guys were about to kiss?" she said.

"We weren't gunna kiss! We were just, uh…whispering to each other." Real smart Annabeth!

"Ya, you were whispering to him one inch away from his lips. That totally makes sense!" Gods, what a smart ass.

"Yes, it does make sense." I said.

"You've kissed him before, haven't you?" She asked.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't…"

"So, you have, when?" Gods she was smart!

"Last summer." I said, looking any where but her face.

"Then why aren't you two dating already?!" she asked.

"Well, it's complicated. See, I kissed him, then he went on this island with this girl names Calypso who's supposed to be really beautiful, and so I got mad at him because he was gone for two weeks, and for the two weeks I thought he was dead, so when he got back and I figured out that he was hanging out with Calypso wile I was crying my eyes out, I got mad at him, so we didn't exactly talk…until this summer started." It felt kind of nice to let this all out, I had had it bottled up inside me for a long time, and I was going to burst soon, so it felt great to talk about it. Our conversation didn't last long.

"Okay, I _got_ the matches!" Percy came to me and gave me the matches.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," said Vanessa. "Um, where am I sleeping?"

"You can take the bedroom, I was thinking we could sleep outside tonight." Said Percy looking at me.

"Sounds cool! Do you want to sleep out here with us Vanessa?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good, night!" she turned around and navigated her way back to the bedroom.

"I grabbed some blankets," said Percy. I took the blankets from his hand and laid them out on the deck.

"You forgot pillows." I said with a smirk.

"Way ahead of you," he turned around and bent down. On the floor, were two white fluffy pillows from the bedroom. He put the pillows next to each other on top of the blankets and lay down. He patted the space next to him, and I sat lay down too. We looked up at the stars and didn't talk for a wile.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked me.

"What game?" he turned so he could look at me, and I did the same.

"It's called truth or truth." he said.

"How do you play?" I asked.

"You ask a 'have you ever' or a 'do you' question, and the other person has to answer truthfully." He answered.

"Okay, sounds fun!"

"I'll start. Um…have you ever wanted to move back to New York because of me?"

"Good question…"

**CLIFFY!!!!! =) now you have to wait and see! Will they kiss…maybe! Mwaaahhhhh!!!**


	11. I'm stuck in our little bubble

"Well, I guess. I mean, it's not fair that I have to live so far away from my best friend." I said looking away from him.

"Okay, my turn," I said. "How do you feel about Rachel?" I asked, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"She's just a friend, if that's what your asking." He answered.

"My turn, why do you hate Rachel so much?"

"Um, because I think you like her better than me…" I said, almost whispering.

"How could you think that?" he said softly.

"It's not your turn! Okay, why do you hate Luke so much?"

"Well, one, because he tried to kill me and everyone I love at least a few times, two, he joined the Titans, three, he's trying to destroy Olympus, four I he's trying to destroy camp, and five, I think you like him more than me." He said.

"How could you think that?" I asked.

"It's not your turn! Okay, why do you think that I like Rachel more then you?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you two spend the entire school year together, maybe it's because she can paint and I can't, maybe it's because she doesn't attract monsters where ever she goes, maybe it's because she's richer than me, maybe it's because she's prettier than me, I don't know!" I crossed my arms across my chest and turned over so I wouldn't have to see Percy's face.

"Well, all those reasons are wrong Wise Girl, I like you much more then I could ever like Rachel." He said softly, slipping his arm around my waist, trying to get me to look at him. I let him pull me over and look me in the eyes.

"You know that, right?" he asked, his face two inches away from mine.

"I do now." I said, looking at him in the eyes for the first time tonight. We leaned in and the wind suddenly kicked up. I was just going to ignore it, but it got harder and harder. All the candles blew out, and it went dark. The wind stopped just as soon as it had started.

"Okay, my turn." He said.

"No! You just went!" I accused.

"No I didn't!"

"You just asked me if I knew that you liked me better then Rachel, so therefore, it's my turn!"

"Fine!" he said. I smiled and asked my question.

"Why do you think I like Luke more than you?"

"Because you knew him longer, because you guys had so many great adventures together, because you would always blush when ever he came near you, because you're in love with him" he said quickly, not looking at me.

"Percy, I… You and me had great adventures together too! Even better Luke and me! And plus, Luke never cared about me as much as you do, and I never cared about him as much as I care about you… and—and I don't love him any more." I whispered the last part. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want to go to bed now?"

"Sure." I said. He pulled the covers over us and put his head on his pillow.

"Night Wise Girl." He whispered.

"Night Seaweed Brain." I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

***

I woke up the same way I had the day before, using Percy's chest as a pillow. I was clutching his shirt with a death grip that could have cut off Grover's goatee.

"Morning Wise Girl." I shot backwards about fifteen feet. Percy was awake!

"Um, hi!" I said blushing horridly.

"Um, how long were you up for?" I asked hopefully.

"I got up about, half an hour ago." He said.

"Oh…okay." I said, getting a little bit more conferrable.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

"Surprisingly no, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, cuz you were kinda holing on to me." He said with a smirk. I take back the part about me being conferrable.

"Oh, I was subconsciously doing that." I said

"Good reason." He put his head on his pillow and looked up at the morning sky. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. I took the opportunity to watch him without him making fun of me. He had really grown since last summer. And not just physically, but he was more mature too. His hair had gotten longer and messier. His body was much more built, and his skin was tanner. He was more comforting now too, but only when he wanted to be. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood up, pulled his shirt off, and ran. He jumped off of the edge of the ship with a perfect dive. I rolled over so I was on all the blankets, and I just spread my arms and legs out. Percy could be such a show off sometimes. After about five minutes, Percy didn't come back up, and I started to worry. I looked over the edge of the ship, and was splashed with a blast of salt water.

"Seaweed Brain!" he laughed at me and shot up on a jet of water. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over. We shot down in the air and hit the cold water. When he came back up, I was planning to get mad at him, but then he started tickling me, and I cracked up.

"Cut it out Seaweed Brain!" I said in between laughs. He grabbed my hand and we dived under the water. Percy made an air bubble around us and sat at the bottom of it. He pulled me down on his lap and leaned in. At the last second he pulled away. I gave him my, you-better-had-done-that-for-a-good-reason-or-I'll-kill-you glare. He smiled and then he tickled me again. I fell off of his lap and rolled around on my back on the bottom of the bubble. He got on top of me and started tickling my waist. When I couldn't take it any more, I kicked him in the back. He doubled over in pain and I got on top of him. I tickled his waist and then I pocked him on the chest. He cracked up and almost peed in his pants.

"All right! I give up, you win!" he said. I smiled then made to get off of him, but I couldn't. I tried again, but I was stuck!

"Um, Percy? I can't get off!" He sat up, and I fell back, still stuck to him.

"Sorry," he said, quickly lying back down. Since I was stuck to his chest, I had to lie down on top of him. It was really uncomfortable. My arms were shoved underneath my chest so that I wouldn't have to put them around Percy's neck. My legs were out to the side of his body so that his legs and mine wouldn't be lined up, and my head was on his chest so I didn't have to look at him in the eye. His heavy breathing was making my head go up and down. I could tell he was in just as bad a position as I was. His arms were underneath his body so that he wouldn't have to have them around my waist. His legs, like mine, were trying terribly not to touch the others, and his head was pulled back as far as possible so that he wouldn't have to have his cheek on my head. It was pretty much Hades for both of us.

"How can you be stuck?" he asked.

"I don't know! It's like I'm glued to you're chest." That's when it hit me.

"Aphrodite!"

"What about Aphrodite—" that's when it hit him too.

"She did this?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, and now I'm stuck to you!"

"Well _you're _the smart one! Figure out how to get off me!" he said. I thought for a bit…and nothing! I'd never heard of Aphrodite doing this to anyone in all the history books I've read, and that's saying something! My arms were starting to hurt, and I could tell Percy was in pain too, because he was moving underneath me.

"I have no idea! I think we're stuck like this!" I said, starting to freak out.

"Well, let's think, why would Aphrodite do this?"

"Because she wants us to date." I said turning red.

"Exactly! So, usually if a girl was lying on top of me, it wouldn't be so uncomfortable. So maybe if we get comfortable, she'll break us apart." He said. It was actually a pretty good idea. It sure _seemed_ like something Aphrodite would do to us.

"Okay, lets try it." I pulled my arms out from under me and put them around Percy's neck and into his ruffled hair. He let his arms loose and snaked them around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We moved our legs to that they weren't out to the side any more and I cuddled into his chest. It was surprisingly comfortable lying here. Even though Percy was my best friend and best friends weren't supposed to do this.

"Did it word?" asked Percy. I pulled away, but fell right back on top of him.

"Damn it! I was so sure it was going to work." He said.

"How bout we try thinking like we're a couple, and this is something we do all the time, maybe that'll work." I said.

"Okay." I starting thinking bout the good things about this situation. Percy's strong arms around me, keeping me warm, his steady breathing lifting me up and down, my hands in his ruffled black hair, his cheek against the side of my face, warm and soft. I realized that all the things I had thought were bad, were actually in some way good. He drew little circles with his hand on my back.

"Did it work?" he whispered softly. I lifted my self up and rolled over next to him.

"Ya." I looked at him, and he turned on his side so he could look at me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me up against his chest. I didn't stop him. I put my arms around him and joined him in our embrace.

"I missed you over the school year, Wise Girl." He said into my hair. I cuddled up to his chest and hid my red face in his shirt.

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain."


	12. HELP!

**Hay guys, I need some help. I have NO idea what to do next in my story! I really want to keep on going with it, but I don't know what to do! So send in some ideas, and if I like them, I'll put them in my story. I have the overall idea of my story, but I need help with the next chapter.**

**Yours truly, Percabeth-atic-hehe =) **


	13. No way it's Vanessa!

Vanessa and Percy sat at the table while I made breakfast. Thank the gods she was sleeping when me and Percy went for our little dip in the ocean.

"So, do you guys think we'll get to the Gulf of Mexico by tomorrow?" asked Vanessa.

"I think so. I sped up the boat _a lot_, plus I made the currents help us out a little bit." He said. I grabbed out three plates and put the waffles on them. I put the plates on the table and sat down with Vanessa and Percy.

"So, did you guys sleep well outside?" asked Vanessa.

"Um, ya; we slept just fine." I said, blushing a little. We didn't really talk that much during breakfast. I was first to be done. I put my plate in the sink and went to the library. I picked up the book I was reading about the children of all the gods and continued reading. _When the child is claimed, the symbol of all the gods will appear over his/her head, giving the child full power, both physically and mentally. The child will show different personalities of all the gods and goddesses. _I thought about this. Vanessa was a good fighter like Ares. She was interested in romance like Aphrodite. She could survive a jump off the _Princess Andromeda _like Poseidon. Those were just _some_ of the personalities that she had in common with the gods. I heard footsteps coming down the spiraling staircase of the library. I turned around to see Percy and Vanessa coming down the steps.

"Hay Wise Girl," said Percy.

"Hay guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Just thought we'd keep you company" said Vanessa, sitting down next to me. Percy sat down next to her and looked at me.

"What book are you reading?" he asked.

"Same one I was reading the other day, the one about the child of all the gods." I answered. He nodded his head and looked at the empty fire place. The lights in the library were dim, so you could just read the pages of a book. When the lights barely changed, you could tell the difference. Vanessa stood up and walked over to the book shelves. She examined the different books and touched their bindings.

"I like books." She said.

"What kind of books?" I asked.

"A lot." She said. "Anything but Shakespeare, it's so confusing." She said, pulling a book out. I recognized it, _New Moon._

"I like romance a lot, but not cheesy romance, something like you guys have." She said, flipping through the pages of the book.

"Um, we're not dating" said Percy, his face a bright shade of red.

"That's not the point," she said, putting the book back on the shelf and turning to face us. "You guys love each other more than you think; I just wish you could see it!" She folded her arms over her chest and looked at us seriously. "You two are the most confusing people I know. I don't think—" she stopped mid sentence. Above her head, glowing green, were the symbols of all the gods; Zeus, Hera, Hades, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Athena, and Demeter. The only one that wasn't there was Artamis.

"Um, what's happening?" she asked. Suddenly the symbols morphed into the faces of the gods, and they spoke in unison;

"_Here is the child of all the gods. After a millennium she has now been discovered. She will have the powers of all the gods, be accepted by others as a powerful being, and fight in battle with the skill and strength of a lion. May her life be unlike others in the past, may her mind be unlike others in the past, may her heart lead her differently then others in the past. She now has our blessing!" _At the last word, Vanessa collapsed.

"Vanessa!" Percy and I ran over to her and knelt down next to her.

"Is she breathing?" Percy asked. I put my ear up against her chest and heard her steady heart beat.

"Ya, she it, but I don't know how long she'll last. I'll go get some anbroecia and nectar in the kitchen; you go take her to the bedroom." Percy nodded his head and very gently picked Vanessa and took her up the stairs bridal style. I followed after him and ran to the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets, searching frantically for the anbroecia and nectar. I eventually found it and ran to the bedroom. I slammed open the door and ran into Percy.

"Ah! Oh, sorry Percy." I said, going around him to see Vanessa. I placed the anbroecia and nectar on the side table next to the bed. I placed my hand on her forehead, seeing if she had a fever. Percy came up beside me with the anbroecia and nectar in his hand. He began to feed it to Vanessa. After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Okay. What happened?" she asked.

"Well, we figured out who your parents are," said Percy.

"You did? Who?" She asked. Before we could answer, her eyes widened. I think she figured it out.

"I-I'm a half-blood?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly," I said. "Remember that book I was reading about the child of all the gods?"

"Ya, what about it?" she asked.

"Well, it's been a millennium; you're the child of all the gods." I answered.

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!! I had a serious case of writers block. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'll try really hard on the next one! Thank you to all those readers out there who helped me out! (Ya, thank all 4 of them!) And I'm working on a new blog, so I thought I might as well post the URL here if some of you guys want to read it. =)**

.com/


	14. Tomorrow

"Well, that went well" said Percy, looking at the past out Vanessa lying on the bed.

"Look's like we're sleeping outside again," said Percy.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's already nine thirty." He answered. Wow. Time flies when you're reading I guess.

"How about we sleep in the library? The deck was kinda hard last night." I said. He nodded, and we took some of the pillows and blankets from the bed and headed back to the library. Percy opened the trap door and climbed in. I crawled in after him. Near the bottom of the stair case, I tripped and fell forward. Obviously I made Percy fall too. I don't know how it worked, but Percy fell on his back, the pillows and blankets fell out of both of our arms, and I landed on top of him. As if that wasn't bad enough, the lights went out, so the only light was coming from the dying coals in the fireplace. Percy's chest was moving up and down from panting. I went on auto; close eyes, lean in, ki—_BOOM!_ The boat jerked to the side. Percy and I, still holding on to each other, rolled and hit the side of the couch.

"What was that?" I asked, untangling myself from Percy's body and standing up.

"I don't know. You stay here; I'll go check it out."

"No way mister! This could be dangerous! You're not going without me!" I said.

"Why? Do you think I'm going to do something stupid?"

"No! I _know_ your going to do something stupid." I said, shoving past him and headed up the stairs. He followed in pursuit. I opened the trap door and climbed out. The lights had turned back on and I could see what had created the big boom. On the deck, next to the work out area, was a Pegasus.

"Blackjack!" Percy ran over to the massive black Pegasus and pet his head.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Blackjack replied to Percy in his head, and Percy nodded.

"What did he say?" I asked Percy.

"He said that he was just flying around, and he saw the _Princess Andromeda _leaving the Gulf of Mexico; there heading this way." He said, looking worried.

"Their ship moves at about 18 knots, which is 20.7140301 miles per hour. That means that we'll meat up by tomorrow," he said, looking at me."

"That's not good, is it?" I asked. Wow Annabeth! Of course it's not good!

"No, it's not." Percy walked past Blackjack to the side of the ship, and looked out into the night sky, as if he could already see the cruse ship heading this way.

"We need to be prepared," he said. "Vanessa needs to be hidden. Blackjack, do you think you could take her to camp?" Blackjack said something in Percy's head and Percy looked sad, and then he looked mad.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They attacked camp. Blackjack managed to escape." Percy clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight. I watched him, knowing that he was trying to contain his anger.

"I don't get it Annabeth," he said, his eyes still closed.

"What don't you get?"

"After all the things he did, I don't get how you could possibly still believe that Luke could come back to the god's side." I knew this was coming. I'd trying to ovoid it this whole trip.

"You don't understand Percy. What would you do if _I _was Luke?"

"That's not the point! You're not Luke! You're Annabeth! And the Annabeth I know would be pissed if someone messed with her home, and guess what? Someone did, and you're not doing _anything!" _

"Are you saying I don't care about camp? Cuz if you are, then your head isn't even filled with kelp! I care about camp more them most of the half bloods—even you!" this hurt him, I could tell, but he hurt me more, so I just kept on going.

"And you know what? The Percy I know is loyal to his friends and cares about what they feel. But rite now, I don't know where that Percy is."

"Your letting Luke take over your mind, Annabeth! Just because you're in love with him doesn't mean you should cut him some slack! He tried to _kill_ you Annabeth! He tricked you into holding the sky! He tried to kill me! Does that even mean anything to you?" That was too far. I slapped him.

"_Never_ think that I don't care about my friends Perseus Jackson! And you can sleep on the deck tonight." I said, turning my back on him, and heading back to the library. I heard him kick the side of the ship in anger, but I didn't care.


	15. It's Here

"_Bring him in Severus." Said Luke/Kronos to one of his cronies. _

"_Yes master," said the servant, opening the huge mahogany doors. On the other side of the door were two massive Lastrigonian __**(A/N: Spelling?)**__ Giants, and in between them, being forced to enter, was a boy who looked about twelve. He had bleached blonde surfer hair and hazel eyes. He was well built, with strong arm and chest mussels that you could see through his shirt. His well tanned face looked horrified. The Lastrigonian Giants threw him to the base of Kronos's thrown._

"_Kneel before me boy!" Said Kronos, looking down at the child like he was a trophy that needed some polishing. The boy reluctantly knelt down._

"_Welcome to my thrown room Riley. Very few are privileged to sit before me like you are now." Said Kronos._

"_How do you know my name?" Said Riley, with menace in his voice. He obviously had a problem with the Titan._

"_Oh, I know a lot more about you than just your name. For instance; you are my son." Riley's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. _

"_You? But you kidnapped me! And not in the nicest way!" he said. _

"_Exactly Riley! _I_ kidnapped you. Usually I would just send out one of my servants like Severus here, but you are special. I would not even trust Severus to steel you from ruining your life at that lame excuse for a camp. See Riley? I did kidnap you, but for your own good!" _

"_What do you want from me?" Riley asked._

"_I would like you to join my army."_

"_Who are you fighting against?" asked Riley. _

"_The one and only beings that I truly despise. The ones that put me and the other Titans in their hell prison for millions of years. The ones that are truly unfair to those who deserve more; the gods." He said their name with true hatred in his voice. He looked down from his thrown to take in Riley. _

"_So what do you say? Are you in?" Riley thought for a second, he opened his mouth to answer and he said—_

"Annabeth! Get up! I'm hungry, and if Percy tries to cook, he'll probably burn down the ship!" I opened one eye and closed it again.

"What time is it Vanessa?" I said groggily.

"Um, well, that's not important rite now is it? What's important is that I'm hungry!"

"Ugh! Fine! But I'm not cooking for Percy!" I rolled off the couch and stood up. I guess her finding out that she was the daughter of all the gods didn't affect her apatite. I walked up the stairs with Vanessa following me. I walked into the kitchen and froze. Percy was sitting at the table. He looked over at me and looked away quickly. Vanessa looked between us, trying to figure out which one of us started the fight. I walked past him and started making some eggs for Vanessa and me. That was one of the good things about her; she would eat anything as long as it was edible and it didn't look weird. I put the plate of fluffy scrambled eggs in front of her and sat down in the chair next to her with my plate.

"Um, where's mine?" asked Percy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Perseus, I wasn't aware that you wanted food too. You can just go ahead and make some for yourself." He looked at me, obviously annoyed. He pulled out a bowl and some Lucky Charms. He pored the milk into the bowl and grabbed a spoon. He took his seat again and grudgingly ate his serial. I finished my eggs first. I put my plate in the sink, and went to the crows nest to see if I could spot the _Princess Andromeda. _I looked out into the distance. The sun had just started to rise. I can see why Vanessa didn't want to tell me the time. The sea was calm, but even the waves looked anxious. I watched as birds flew into the sky in big swarms, and dived down into the ocean to catch their morning fish. The sun was nearly in the sky now. In the distance, I could see a small dot. As the minutes passed, the dot came into focus, and I could see it clearly; a white cruse ship, coming our way.

**OH!!! What's gunna happen????? Are they finally gunna face Luke and his army???? We shall see!!!! Hahahhahh!!! Any way, check out my blog! .com/**


	16. To Our Fate FREEKY

"Hey Annabeth, could I ask you something?"

"Sure Seaweed Brain. What's up?" he looked really worried. Like, I mean hyperventilating worried.

"What happens if we die?" his question took me by surprise. I knew the answer, and I didn't like it.

"I think you know the answer to that." He nodded his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed. I sat down next to him.

"Why does it have to be me? Why does the world have to rest on _my _shoulders?" I pulled his hands away from his face so that he could look at me. His eyes had little streaks of red in them.

"It's okay to cry sometimes, Percy. Everybody has to sometimes, even me." As I said that, one single tear fell from his eye and down his cheek, leaving a trail of wetness as it did so. He looked at me, his sea green eyes searching for answers in my grey ones.

"Annabeth, what… what happens if I die?" I never really pictured Percy being afraid of death, but as I looked at him now, I knew that he was dead scared of it. And not because of his own life, but because of the lives he would be leaving; his mother, Grover, Thalia, Chiron, Rachel… me. I always forced the idea of Percy being dead into the back of my head. I knew I wouldn't be able to live without him. He was my best friend, we've been through so much together, and it would be unimaginable if he died. If he died, I would never be the same again; he was a part of me.

"You wont, I promise." He looked me in the eye again. Another tear came from his eye. His hand was still in mine. I took my hand away and put my arms around his neck. I gave him a hug, and I could tell he really needed it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His face was hidden in my hair, mumbling my name.

"You guys, you should really come—oh, am I interrupting something?" I pulled away from Percy and looked at Vanessa.

"Um, no Vanessa, it's fine. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"The _Princess Andromeda _is kinda passing us." She said.

"What!" Percy and I yelled at the same time.

"I said the _Princess—_"

"I heard what you said. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I'll make the currants mess with them. Annabeth, we're going to have to get on their ship now, it's the only chance we've got." Percy had a point.

"Okay. Vanessa, come with me. We're going to get you a sword. Percy, do you have Riptide with you?" He nodded his head and walked past me to the deck. I pulled Vanessa to the gym and grabbed a bronze sword for her.

"Try this out." I said. She swung it at a dummy and tore its head off.

"It's a little bit too heavy." She said. I grabbed another one and shoved it in her hand.

"Try this one." She hacked at another dummy and smiled as all the stuffing came out of the chest.

"Perfect." She said.

"Good, now let's go!" I checked my pocket for my invisibility cap and my knife. It was all there. I ran out to the deck where Percy was. He was standing at the edge, his eyes shut, and his hand gripping his sword tightly. I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You ready Seaweed Brain?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Wise Girl." He looked at me and flashed me a smile. I smiled back, knowing that this may be the last time we ever smiled to each other.

"Ready Vanessa?" Percy asked her.

"I was born ready." She said, her eyes fixed on the _Princess Andromeda. _

"Okay then. Let's go." Percy took my hand in his right, and Vanessa's hand in his left.

"On three. One, two, _three!" _On three, we ran off the boat. I couldn't help but remember that day when me and Percy went swimming in the ocean. Before I could get that thought out of my head, we hit the icy cold water. Percy pulled us underwater and formed an air bubble around us.

"Okay guys, here's the plan." Percy whispered, even though no one could possibly hear us underwater.

"I'm going to slow down their ship and Annabeth, you're going to put your invisibility cap on and Vanessa, you're going to shoot Annabeth up on a jet of water. And then I'll think of some way for me and Vanessa to get up. Sound good?"

"It'll do. But if one of us gets in trouble, we should probably have some way to contact each other. Like a certain sound or sign or something." I said. Vanessa nodded her head in agreement.

"How about a bird chirping or something?" Percy asked.

"Wow Percy, how original." I said, lightly punching him on the arm.

"What! I couldn't think of anything else!" He smiled at me and punched me back.

"I think it would work." Said Vanessa.

"All right, fine. But if we get caught, it's all Percy's fault," I said sarcastically. Percy smiled and closed his eyes. I suddenly felt a jolt in the water, and looked up to see the _Princess Andromeda _slow down dramatically.

"Okay, Annabeth, put your cap on." I did what Percy told me to, and got ready to be shot up.

"When you get to the top, do the bird chirp so we know that you made it." Said Percy.

"Okay." Vanessa looked at me and gave me a weak smile. Then she shut her eyes like Percy. I looked at my two friends, knowing that if things went wrong, this would be the last time I ever saw them. And then I was flying up out of the water, going to meet my fate; to our fate.

**I am very, very, VERY mad at u guys. I DIDN'T GET 1 REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WTF IS THAT ABOUT???? If you guys stop giving me reviews I'll stop writing!**

**GOT IT!!!!!!!?????? KAPISH!!!!!!?????????? UNDERSTAND!!!!!!??????? COMPREHENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!??????????**

**(That last part was random)**

**Luv ya all! (But only if u give me reviews)**

—**percabeth-atic-hehe **


	17. Damn you Luke! Damn You!

**I want at least 10 reviews you guys! So press that review button!!! Once I get 10 reviews, you guys can get another chappy got it?! Luv ya all! **

Have you ever flown into the air at racing speeds and then tried to land on a cruse ship? Don't try. The flying into the air part is easy; it's the landing part that's hard. Why you ask? Let's take this situation for example. I was falling down in the air, 100 feet above the ocean. What I had to do was jump onto a ship…while falling. The wind was surrounding me, incasing me in an invisible jar of panic. Fifty feet from the boat…thirty…twenty…ten. The ship zoomed past me as I reached my arms out, attempting to fly; even though I knew it was impossible. The flying thing didn't really work out for me, but stretching my arms out definitely did. I grabbed the side of the ship, and held on for dear life. Trying not to look down was like trying not to look at Medusa; nearly impossible. I pulled my arms up and got my body onto the safety of the ship. I stood up and put my hand on my waist, proud of my work. I turned around to look at what was behind me, and I gasped in my mind. Scratch that part about 'the safety of the ship'. I was facing an army of monsters, half of the creatures I knew, half of them I'd never heard of. There were monsters _everywhere!_ Monsters with sparks flying off of there heads, and smoke coming out of there ears like in the old cartoons. Monsters with wings on there head, and heads on there legs. Monsters with razor sharp teeth on every inch of there body. Monsters that I'm not even going to tell you about because I'm pretty sure you'd go running off to your mommy peeing in your pants as you did so. I peered over the edge of the ship, and the long jump into the ocean seemed highly appealing. I did my best bird cry, and looked down to see Vanessa looking up at me with thumbs up and a smile. I smiled back and gave her the thumbs up too. I sat down, my back to the side of the ship, waiting for Vanessa and Percy to come up. But then it hit me; they weren't invisible. If they came up, we would get caught. I stood up and did my bird cry again. Vanessa's head popped up and she looked up at me. Then it hit me again; she couldn't see me. Next thing I knew, I saw Vanessa and Percy flying up into the air, and then falling again. The water around them was propelling them forward. The droplets of moisture around them thickened until it looked like their bodies were made out of water. Then the water thinned, and their bodies disappeared. I heard a small _swoosh _next to me, and whispered; "Seaweed Brain, is that you?" "Yah; let's get to the captain's quarters." He whispered back. I felt an invisible hand grab mine, and an invisible body pulling me forward.

"Where's Vanessa?" I asked.

"She's on the other side of me." Percy whispered. We walked through the horde of monsters, making sure not to bump into one of them and trigger an alarm. Percy pulled me to the right, and walked through an open door way. The door way led to an empty hallway that was only lit up by torches. On the other side of the hallway, were two massive doors—at _least_ 30 feet tall. I looked back at where we had come from—our only chance to escape at this point—at noticed that the door was closed behind us. Percy stopped right outside of the door just stood there.

"Percy, what are you doing?"

"Shhh," Vanessa said. "He's making the moisture in the air from inside the captains quarters gather information; it's really hard to do." It was amazing how Vanessa already knew so much about the powers of half-bloods. I mean, she's only knows what she was for two days! After a few minutes of silence, Percy stepped back, gasping for air. His invisibility disappeared, and a gush of wind seemed to erupt from him, causing my hat to fly off.

"Percy! Are you okay?" I bent down next to him and placed my hand on his forehead—he was burning up!

"Percy, can you hear me? Percy!" He just laid there, no response coming from him. Vanessa suddenly appeared at my side.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"I don't know! He's not replying!" I put my hand on his chest, trying to feel his heart beat. _Boom…boom…boom………boom………………..boom. _It was fading away!

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, Vanessa; how nice to see you here on my humble ship." I turned around to face the boy I used to love.

"Luke." I said with anger. "You did this to him, didn't you?" I don't know _how_ I knew it; I just _knew_ that Luke had caused Percy's slowly dieing body.

"Just as smart as I remember. I guess being a daughter of Athena helps that." He said.

"Don't change the subject Luke! Did you do this to him or not?" He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Yes Annabeth, I did. The water vapor in the captain's quarters had poison in it; Percy will die in the next hour." A laugh escaped from Luke's mouth.

"But don't worry Annabeth; you still have me." He walked forward and put his hand on my face, forcing me to look up at him.

"And I'll never leave you." He leaned in, and I did the first thing that came to mind in a situation like this: I slapped him.

"Lukas Castellan! How _dare_ you even _consider _kissing me! Not after what you just did! You just killed Percy! Who happens to be my best friend, and who has never_ ever _left my side, unlike you! And you know what? I would _much _rather him kiss me instead of you!" Luke's eyes flared, and his face contorted. He pulled out his sword, and pointed it at my neck.

"Daughter of Athena, you shall meet a fate worse than death! You shall meet the wrath of the Titan Lord himself! You shall meet the wrath of Kronos!" Said Luke in a voice that did not belong to him. He began to grow, larger and larger until he was the size of the 30 foot doors.

"I know why you have come here! My son has refused to join my army; now he shall face my wrath! And as for you—"

"NO!!!" Vanessa raced forward, sword in hand, and stabbed the Titan Lord himself in the foot.

"DAUGHTER OF THE GODS!!! HOW DARE YOU STAB ME! NOW YOU SHALL MEET MY WRATH!" Vanessa stood strong, looking up at the Titan.

"What have you done with Riley?" She yelled up at him.

"That is something that is between me and Riley, not you! Now prepare to meet my wrath!" he yelled.

"Seriously, cut it out with the whole 'meet my wrath' thing. It's not freaking any of us out." Wow; that must have been hard to say to a 30 foot Titan.

"Tell me or I'll stab you again!" she yelled, raising her sword.

"Ah, a tough one huh? We could use someone like you in our army. How would you like to join?" He asked a fake smile on his face.

"You wanna know how I fell about that? I'll show you." Vanessa stabbed her sword into Kronos's foot again.

"AGHHGHAGHGHGHAGHAHG!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS IT!!!!!! SEVERUS!!!! COME TAKE THESE PESTY HALF-BLOODS WHERE I HAVE PUT MY SON!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEIR UNGLY FACES!!!" And with that, he walked back into the captain's quarters. A man with silky long brown hair walked out of the room when Kronos walked in.

"Hello children, I am Severus." He snapped his fingers, and we were all tied up.

"Now here's the deal; you listen to me, you get your life. You disobey me…I think you get the idea." He snapped his fingers again and we began to be dragged across the floor, as if by invisible hands. We were dragged through a dark hall way with doors on every side of the walls holding prisoners. At the end of the hall, we stopped. Severus pulled out some keys from his pocket and unlocked the prison door.

"In you go." He snapped his fingers and we were dragged in.

"Have fun in hell." He said, laughing at his own joke.

"V-Vanessa?" We turned around to see a boy, about twelve or thirteen, with beach blond hair and tan skin.

"Riley! Oh my gods! Your okay!" Vanessa ran over to him and knelt down to give him a bone crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hid his face in her hair.

"I'm okay? This whole time I was so worried about you! I didn't know if you had made it to New York or not!" They pulled apart, a little unwillingly, and stood up.

"Riley, this is my half sister Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my best friend Riley." Riley smiled, revealing his pearl white teeth.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth." He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too Ri—" I turned around, and looked down on the floor to see a dieing Percy.

**HAHHAHAHA CLIFFY!!!!!!! That's what you guys get 4 not reviewing enough. **

_**TEN REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPPY K?**_


	18. Phase 1 & 2 Complete

**Hi guys. I want to make a special shout out to Jossie. Its totally cool 4 u 2 use my idea in your story; just change it up a bit k? I'm pretty sure there was never a child of all the gods, I just made that up =) And ya, ur right. This story is set b4 TLO. And just 2 say, I'm not a crazy stalker, don't worry. I'm pretty sure a 12 year old cant b a stalker any ways =) Jossie, thanks 4 leaving me the best review I've ever gotten =) Ur da bomb! =) **

I collapsed on my knees next to my dieing best friend. His hair was ruffled and messier then usual, and his eyes were closed.

"Percy, Percy wake up! Percy! Can you hear me? Percy! Percy please! Don't go." A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by another and another. Next thing I knew, I was sobbing. I put my hand on his chest and could barely feel the little beat of life that was still in him. Then I got an idea. I rummaged through my pockets to see if I had a golden drachma, and found one.

"Vanessa, make some water in the air." I said, not looking at her. She did what she was told, and a thin mist appeared in front of me. I through my drachma in and said the rhyme.

"O Iris, accept my offering; Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." The mist shimmered for a moment, and then Chiron's face appeared in it.

"Chiron!" He looked up from a book he was reading and smiled.

"Annabeth! How nice to see you…where's Per—"

"Luke poisoned him and now he's about to die and I cant live with out him! What do I do Chiron?" I said this in one breath, trying to save as much time as possible.

"How exactly did Luke poison him?" He asked, staying calm.

"We were standing outside the Captain's Quarters, and Percy was trying to get information from using the water vapor in the Captain's Quarters. But Luke poisoned the vapor in the air so now Percy's gunna die in less then an hour!" Chiron folded his hands together and just stood there; deep in thought.

"Open his mouth and pour salt water into it. Make _sure _he swallows it all! If that doesn't work, I don't know what will." Said Chiron a semi confident look on his face.

"Thanks Chiron, we'll try that." I said, a little bit of confidence coming back to me. Chiron smiled and swiped his hand through the Iris Message. I bent down next to Percy again, and told Vanessa to sit down next to me. I didn't have to talk for her to know what I wanted her to do. I opened Percy's mouth and Vanessa closed her eyes. Suddenly, there was water overflowing over Percy's mouth and onto his shirt, getting it all wet. Which was odd, seeing as he usually can't get wet. I closed his mouth, and put my hand on his atom's apple. I felt it go down and up, proving that he has swallowed the water. Suddenly he gasped, and sat forward, his head hitting mine.

"Ouch!" He yelled. He rubbed his hand on the spot that had just been hit.

"PERCY!!!" I threw my arms around him and embraced him in the biggest hug in hug history. He wrapped his arms around me, hiding his stunned face in my hair.

"Ahem" We pulled apart; Vanessa and Riley were standing behind us awkwardly. We stood up, and faced our friends.

"Um, Percy, this is Riley, Vanessa's best friend." Percy reached out his hand, and Riley shook it.

"Nice to meet you Riley."

"Nice to meet you too." He said with a smile.

"Okay guys, enough chit-chat. How are we gunna get out of here?" asked Vanessa.

"That's a good question… Wise Girl, you're the smart one, how do we get out?" said Percy. I sat down on the floor again, thinking hard. After about three minutes, a little light bulb appeared over my head.

"Percy, I'm gunna need you and Vanessa to use your sea powers."

"Um, okay. But what do we do?" asked Vanessa.

"Here's the plan. You guys call some kind of fish army thing, preferably air breathing sharks or something. Get them to distract the army. I'm not sure about this part, but I was thinking that you could use the water particles in the air outside the bars and use them to escape. Then you guys could open the sell from the outside and we're free!" Percy smiled, like he was sure it would work. He and Vanessa shut his eyes, and five seconds later, I heard a big commotion coming from the main deck.

"Phase one, complete." Said Percy, a grin on his face.

"If you're done bragging about your stupid little fish army, I would just love it if you could hurry up and catch up with me!" Said Vanessa from the hallway. Percy closed his eyes, and next thing I knew, he was standing next to Vanessa in the hallway.

"Phase two, complete." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Its good to have you back Seaweed Brain." I mumbled under my breath.


	19. A single drop of blood, a single tear

Percy walked over to the wall and took the keys that were hanging on a hook into his hands. He unlocked our sell, and me and Riley walked out, happy to be free.

"Now what?" Asked Percy. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Percy, could I talk to you privately for a second?" I asked.

"Ya, sure. Guys, could you go over there for a second." He said, pointing his finger to the other side of the hall.

"Sure thing." Vanessa and Riley walked away talking.

"What's up?" Asked Percy.

"You do remember why we're on this quest right?" I asked.

"Ya; to kill the son of Kr—"

"Ya. The son of Kronos just happens to be Vanessa's best friend!"

"Okay, okay, don't panic. Maybe we can ask Chiron if we can bring him back to camp with us. Riley would be a great advantage to our army!"

"But how do we know if we can trust him?"

"One, because he was in a sell with all the other 'Kronos-Haters.' And two, because he's Vanessa's best friend; how bad can he be?" He had a point there.

"Fine, but we should ask Chiron first."

"Deal!" He closed his eyes, and a light mist appeared in front of us. He pulled a drachma out of pocket and through it through the water.

"O Iris, accept my offering; Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." The mist shimmered for a second, and then Chiron's face appeared. He had a look on his face that said 'Oh no!'

"Chiron!" Percy said. Chiron turned his face towards us.

"Children! Now's not exactly a good time." He said quickly.

"Chiron, what's going on?" I asked. Chiron looked back and forth between the IM, and what ever he was worried about.

"The cabins are on fire!" he said.

"What! What happened?!" asked Percy.

"I don't know how, but a monster got into camp—_I_ didn't even know what it was! It threw fire balls at all the cabins and now they're burning down!" It _really _wasn't a good time a guess.

"But never mind us, what would you guys like?" asked Chiron.

"You know how we went on this quest to kill the child of Kronos?" asked Percy. "Well, we found him. Long story short; we don't wanna kill him. Do you think we could bring him and our friend Vanessa to camp?" Asked Percy.

"The gods informed me that you found the child of all the gods. I'm guessing Vanessa is that child, correct?" asked Chiron.

"Yah. So can we bring them to camp? They'd be a great addition to our army."

"Are you sure they are not traders?" asked Chiron.

"Positive; Vanessa stabbed Kronos in the foot, and Riley refused to join his army; I think their good." Said Percy.

"Well, if you're sure. Bring them to camp." A boom went off in the background behind Chiron. He turned his head where the noise had come from. An expression of pure terror appeared on his face.

"Children, I must go! There is some business I have to attend to now!" Chiron swiped his hand through the Iris Message, and his panicked face disappeared before we could ask him what the problem was. I turned to Percy. He looked as confused as I did.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I don't know; but we better get back to camp so that we can help with what ever is going on." I said. Percy nodded his head. Vanessa and Riley walked back over to us. They didn't ask us why they had to leave, but they just looked at us suspiciously.

"Well guys, you're going to Camp Half-Blood." Vanessa smiled; Riley looked confused.

"Riley, Camp Half-Blood is this camp we go to; we learn how to protect ourselves against monsters there." I said. He looked at Vanessa, and took a deep breath.

"What's going on? I'm a little confused. First some guy told me I was his son, and asked me to join his army, then I find out Vanessa has water powers, and now I find out there's some camp that protects me from _monsters?_ What's going on?" He demanded.

"Riley, the Greek Gods are real, so are the Titans. Their going to go in a war in a few months and Percy's leading that war. You're the son of Kronos; the Gods greatest enemy. Now that you've proven that your not going to fight for your father, monsters will be going after you. Camp Half-Blood will teach you how to defend yourself against them. Now you have to choice to join the army of the Gods; do you want to?" asked Vanessa.

"If you're fighting with the gods, so will I." Said Riley with a smile. Vanessa smiled back at him.

"Well then, now that we have that out of the way, why don't we start heading back to our ship?" said Percy.

"Good idea. The army should be distracted by our fish army, so I think we can make it through the deck without being caught." I said. We all started walking down the hall. We walked through the doorway that led to the deck. We heard the noise of metal against metal from the deck above us, but we continued to walk forward. When the doors opened to the deck above, the sight we saw was terrible. Percy's fish army was dead. 100 sharks lay on the floor, swords and arrows sticking out from their sides. I felt the anger build up in Percy; I knew he wouldn't be able to contain it much longer. His fists clenched into balls, and his face was read with fury. As if he knew this would happen, Luke appeared out of no where, holding Backbiter in his hands.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth; I see you found a way out of your sell." Percy stiffened next to me and his hand subconsciously moved towards his pocket where Riptide was.

"Now, I'm going to make this easy for you; if you surrender your two friends over there, then you get your lives and a safe passage out of here." Said Luke, pointing to Riley and Vanessa.

"No way Luke! Unlike you, we're loyal to our friends; we don't ditch them for something stupid." Said Percy, his teeth clenched.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot how stubborn you are Percy. I see you've also forgotten about me. Let me freshen up your memory a bit." Luke put Backbiter in front of him and raced towards Percy. At the last second, he stopped and grabbed me. He put his sword tip at my neck so that if I moved in any way, I would die instantly.

"Let's go over the things I have that you don't. Number one; a chance at wining the war between the Gods and the Titans. Number two; an army that's actually bigger than 100 people. Number three; skill with a sword. Number four; common sense. Number five; I don't obsess over the life of my friends." At the last word, Luke pushed his sword forward the smallest amount. A single drop of blood erupted at the point where skin and metal met.

"And number six; control over you." Just like that, Luke pushed his sword through my throat. Everything began to go fuzzy. The last thing I remember was Luke laughing, Percy running at him with Riptide in his hands, Luke screaming and falling to the floor, and Percy falling on his knees next to me, a tear rolling off his face and onto my chest.


	20. Complete Darkness

You know how when you get buried by an avalanche, how you don't know which way is up or down? That's how I felt right now. I was surrounded by black, not the smallest bit of light what so ever. I knew it wasn't the Underworld; even there had light. I wasn't sure if I was standing on solid ground, or if I was just floating in mid air. I sat down, discovering that what I was sitting on was indeed solid ground. I didn't want to go anywhere else because I wouldn't be able to see where I was going. I don't know how long I sat there; time wasn't really a concern wherever I was. All I know is that a light appeared in front of me. My mother approached me, her hair flowing down her armored shoulders. She was wearing an ancient Greek toga, her silver breast plate on her chest, adorned with a golden owl. For once, she didn't look like she wanted to kill anybody important to me. As a matter of fact, she looked sad. She sat down next to me, as if I was an equal to her.

"Hello, Annabeth." She said to me.

"Hello, mother," I replied. "Where am I?"

"You, my daughter, are in the Isle of Choice." I looked at her quizzically; I had never heard of the Isle of Choice. **(AN: I made the Isle of Choice up btw.) **She seemed to understand my confused face, and she continued.

"Whenever a person who has done no wrong is murdered, he or she is sent to the Isle of Choice. It is here that you choose weather or not you would like to come back to life." It seemed like an easy choice—of course I would want to go back! All my friends and family are there! But then I thought about it a little more. In less than two months, the war is going to start. I might die in the war, so why even bother going back? I would be free of all the drama of my step mother, and me and Rachel could finally stop fighting. At the thought of Rachel, my mind shifted to Percy. He would die out there without me telling him what to do. I remembered all the great times we had had together; all the quests and adventures; all the agreements and arguments; all the competitions and comforting; all the drama and fun; all that would be wasted. Eventually, Percy would forget about me and move on with his life. So the choices here are either stay here and live in peace for eternity. Or go back to earth with the drama of my friends and family, and the risk of loosing everyone and everything I love.

"Well Annabeth, what is your choice?" My mother asked, dragging me back to reality.

"I…I would like to go back to earth and live the rest of my life." My mother smiled and disappeared. It went dark again, and I had feared that it did not work; that I would be stuck here forever. Then a light appeared again. The light was not like that of the sun, like it had been for my mother, but it was more like a golden shimmer. The light came closer and closer, until I could see the shape of the light. It was shaped like a sword. A body was holding it, and moving forward. When I could see the outline of the figure, it stopped. Suddenly, it ran forward, and embraced me in a hug. The figure rapped its arms around me, and I instantly recognized the strong arms as Percy's.

"Annabeth! Thank the gods your ok!" Percy said into my hair. He pulled away and put his hands on my face, as if checking to make sure I was really there and he wasn't dreaming. His hair was messy, and his eyes, were shining with relief.

"Don't scare me like that," he whispered.

"I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." I looked down shamefully, thinking of all the times I had wanted to tell _him _not to scare me like that. I was still in his arms; his hands on my waist, and mine on his chest. He removed one of his hands from my waist and placed it under my chin, pushing my face up to see his.

"Just promise me you'll never do it again," he said, barely audible.

"I can't guarantee it," I said looking into his eyes. They seemed to get closer to me every second, until our foreheads were touching.

"Please?" he asked. His breath was soothing against my skin, sending tingles down my body.

"With cherries on top?" he whispered into my ear. I smiled, and he put his hands on my face again. He pulled it up, and our noses were now touching.

"I can't promise it; but I'll do my best." He smiled, and closed the small gap between us. His lips caressed mine, softly moving as if our lips fit perfectly together. His hands moved from my face to my back, and mine moved to his neck, and tangled in his untidy hair. I don't know how long it lasted, but for me, it felt like time had stopped all together, and the only thing that mattered was Percy…That is, until I couldn't breath. We pulled apart, and opened our eyes; we were at Camp Half-Blood! We were on the beach, and behind us, we heard laughter. I turned around, and found Vanessa and Riley standing in the sand behind us.

"I told you guys that you liked each other! I told you I told you I told you!" She said, dancing around Riley with a big smile plastered on her face. Something popped into my head, and I turned to Percy.

"What happened to Luke?" I asked. Percy looked down at the floor, getting a sudden interest in the sand beneath our feet.

"I killed him." He whispered. "The wars off." He said. I smiled. I knew that Luke would die eventually, and I expected that I would be sad about it; but I wasn't.

"Percy, that's great." He looked at me like something had knocked me in the head.

"Your—your not sad…or mad?" He asked.

"No, I'm proud." He looked at me quizzically.

"Proud that my Seaweed Brain saved the world." I said with a smile. I stepped forward and hesitantly kissed him again. I could feel him smiling and heard Vanessa and Riley laughing again. We pulled apart and walked over to them, hand in hand.

"Come on guys, let's show you to Chiron." We waked up the small hill into camp. We heard laughter and the sound of metal against metal; sword fighting. Once we got out of the thicket of trees that we were walking through, everybody saw us and ran in our direction.

"Percy, Annabeth; your okay!" Yelled the campers.

"Who's with them?" Said some of the others.

"Awe! There holding hands!" At that comment from the Aphrodite cabin, me and Percy let go of each others hands. We walked past the campers, saying an occasional 'hi', and answering some of their questions. Eventually, we made it to the Big House, where Chiron and Dionysus were playing pinochle.

"Percy Annabeth; so nice to see you survived your quest. Who are your friends?" he asked, pointing a finger at Vanessa and Riley.

"Chiron, this is Vanessa, the daughter of all the gods, and this is Riley, the son of Kronos."


	21. The End

**Sorry it took so long to update! My computer broke down and there was no possible way for me to write. So sorry! But on the bright side, this is the last chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed my story. I have many ideas for stories to come, so be sure to check my profile every once and a while and check to see if I have a new story! I love you all more than anything! You're the ones who inspire me to write! So, to those who loved my story, and to those who didn't; I love you all, and enjoy the last chapter! **

"Ah, I see. I believe that you two didn't want to join Luke's army, am I correct?"

"Chiron, Luke's army is gone, and so is Luke." Percy said, with a small smile on his face. Chiron looked confused as he stroked his beard.

"Well…I'm going to have to go to Olympus and tell the council that the war is off. Why don't you give Vanessa and Riley a tour of camp while I'm gone?" Chiron rolled his wheelchair out from under the table, and transformed into horse form. Vanessa and Riley gasped in surprise.

"Okay, bye Chiron!" and with that final farewell, Chiron's body seemed to fold like a piece of paper, till there was nothing left of him.

"Why are you still standing here Peter and Annabel? Don't you have better things to do in this lame excuse of a camp?" said Dionysus.

"Nice to see you too Mr. D," I said, not even bothering to correct my name. The four of us walked down the porch steps and to the beach. It was kind of a tradition that after every quest we had together, Percy and I would go to the beach and watch the sunset. I looked down at the ground and watched as the grass began to turn to dirt, and the dirt began to turn to sand. Soon enough, we were all sitting in the sand with our shoes and socks off. Vanessa suddenly stood up and said,

"Race you to the water." We all stood up and got in a running position.

"On the count of three," Riley said. "One, two, _three!" _We ran forward and jumped into the waves. Vanessa and Percy were the first to touch the water, then me, then Riley. Vanessa stuck her foot out as Riley was passing by her, and he tripped into the water. She started cracking up, and he grabbed her by the feet and pulled her down next to him. They both started laughing, but then Vanessa pushed him down by his shoulders and let the water rush over his head. He came back up, gasping for air with a smile on his face. He pulled Vanessa towards his face, and kissed her. Percy and I stood there, completely stunned at the view in front of us.

"Ahem!" Percy said. I shoved him in the ribs and he doubled over in pain. I laughed. I stood up and took my hand.

"You know what Wise Girl?" he asked.

"What?"

"You have pretty hair." He said.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." I said with a smile.

"But it's not as pretty when it's wet!" Percy pulled me down into the water and kissed me. I laughed when we pulled apart and splashed him.

So that's how our quest ended; the war over, Luke dead, Vanessa and Riley kissing in the sunset, and me and Percy laughing, soaking wet, with big smiles on our faces.

**I can't believe it! My first Fanfiction story is done! *Tear* *Tear***

**This is such an emotional moment for me! I hoped you guys all like it! If you have any ideas for more stories for me to write, leave a comment and I'll do it. I love you guys! You're my inspiration! **


End file.
